Dance of Hearts
by Ranma Inverse
Summary: Alternate Universe: Alternate Pairing: Sakura and her best friend Tomoyo are dancers in a band of travelling entertainers. Sakura's life begins to change once she meets Tomoyo's elder brother EriolRead and Review if you want more!
1. Dance of Introductions

DanceofHeartsOne

**Dance of Hearts**   
Chapter One: Dance of Introductions   
By Ranma Inverse

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Author's notes: This was also another story begging to be written. Sorry...T.T...I know I need to work more on my other stories, but I will! I promise! I'll work on all of these, really really hard. ^_^ I love to write, so it isn't a problem. If you want me to write past this chapter, then you have to review! The more reviews, the harder I work to get the fanfic out to the readers. ^.^_   
_---_

The audience cheered as the enchanting dance ended, and awaited the next dance...which would be starting in five minutes. The young girl who had just finished her own dance, curstied and left the stage, to meet her best friend, clapping softly but enthusiastically for her. The young girl brushed blonde bangs away from her face that was framed by blonde hair cut to a little below her chin, and blinked her evergreen eyes at her happy friend. 

"Good job, Sakura!" Her friend said, and they left the side of the stage and going behind it, where the rest of the band of entertainers were that they worked with. Sakura's friend, equally as enchanting as her, had hair of a raven's feathers that fell in silky waves down a little past her waist, with warm blue eyes. 

"Tomoyo, you're dance was far better than mine. It's name is even better, too! 'Dance of the Raven.'" Sakura stated, making Tomoyo giggle. 

"Sakura, you know as well as I do that we make up the name of the dance from what it represents or the mood it's supposed to enchant the audience into thinking like. I like your 'Dance of the Cherryblossom' better...especially when you use the power of illusion to make the people feel like cherryblossom petals are falling from the sky and the warm temperature of the room changes cooler slightly, making you feel like you're watching Cherryblossoms dance in the wind..." Tomoyo twirled around and put her hands together, sighing. "You're dances are much better than mine." 

They stood there arguing until the next dance was about to start. Tomoyo jumped as the music started. "Quick, Sakura! This time my brother is dancing!" Sakura had never known this, her eyes wide as she followed to side of the stage, covered by a curtain as they watched a young boy dance. Sakura whispered to Tomoyo that she had never known Tomoyo had a brother, and Tomoyo apologized for never mentioning. Then their attention turned fully to the boy on stage. 

The young boy, though older than Tomoyo and Sakura, had already enchanted the audience, who were watching his every move. Everywhere the boy stepped a spark of light would appear on the stage, eventually forming a gyspy-like sun. It gave Sakura the feeling of a sunrise... 

Tomoyo glanced in her best friends direction and smiled. Entranced by the music...or entranced by her older brother? She giggled quietly. Her brother had short, silk-like black hair and deep, enchanting dark blue eyes. He wore a white shirt with silver bands around his wrists, hiding where the shirt sleeves ended. A purple sash was wrapped firmly around his waist, the ends of the tie swinging in the air as he twirled and stepped, his billowy pants black, with silver bands around his ankles, hiding where the pants ended, with soft brown boots covering his feet. 

"Pardon me for saying this, Tomoyo, but your brother dances even better than you." Sakura whispered as the dance ended to her friend. Tomoyo giggled and smiled, nodding. 

"Tomoyo, you should've told me you had such a dazzling wonder for a close friend." The voice was warm and charming. Sakura turned and gasped, stepping back, then blushing. Tomoyo smiled (once again) and giggled (once again.). 

"May I have the honor of knowing your name?" Eriol bowed and took her hand, giving it a light kiss and looking up at her. Sakura was speechless. One only treated another person as such if they were of high rank...and she was but a dancer! 

"My brother made an effort to learn a gentleman's manners." Tomoyo put a hand on her older brother's shoulder. "You do realize you're making her horribly embarrassed." Sakura blushed deeper as Tomoyo spoke. Eriol did not laugh, he simply stood up straight and smiled at her charmingly. 

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura, it's nice to have met you." Sakura bowed her head slightly, a little discouraged. She had no way to sound as nice as the two siblings. 

The booming voice of their Enfuido (their "boss" or "leader" in a way, also like a "mother/father".) rang through the stage and behind once everyone in the audience had left. "Eriooll! Tomoyoo! Come here at once!" 

Tomoyo smiled with a sweatdrop forming and began running towards where the voice had come from, while Eriol stayed a moment longer, smiling at Sakura. "A pleasure to meet a soon to be student." He bowed and ran off after his little sister. 

Sakura blinked, confused. Soon to be student? "Hoee?" She then heard their Enfuido call her name and she ran in the direction Tomoyo and Eriol had. 

Their Enfuido was a very stubborn elf, while most of the people living on Terra were human, some were elves. The other races had become extinct along time ago--like the dream-dancers. That race was such an old and ancient one, most people nowadays suspected it to be a myth. The race's name had also been forgotten, so had been called 'dream-dancers' for their power. Sakura sighed as their Enfuido came into view. Why couldn't they still exist? What had possessed their human and elven ancestors to have destroyed that race, as the records claimed? She had no time to continue thinking as their Enfuido turned from Tomoyo and Eriol to Sakura. 

Enfuido's name was really Meiling, but few new of it. Meiling pointed to Eriol, her stubborn, daring eyes stopping anyone from speaking before she did, and brushed black-grey hair away from her face. Meiling was getting too old for an entertaining group. Soon she would have to let someone take over, and she had two people in mind, but she wasn't exactly sure yet. 

"Eriol has agreed to teach you, Sakura, the manners, behavior, and dances you will have to learn to become one of the best. Good enough to entertain nobles, kings and queens, I might add. But if I hear that Eriol is having any trouble with you, I'm going to stop your lessons. This is not a right, it is a priveledge." Meiling spoke. 

Sakura's eyes widened in suprise and happiness, and gave out a squeal of joy. She ran to Meiling and hugged her. "Thank you, Enfuido! Thank you!" 

"Get off me!" Was all Sakura would get for a your welcome, as the band of entertainers knew well. Sakura laughed and let go, running to Eriol. 

"Thank you Eriol!" She bowed her head and then tilted it up to him, smiling happily. He was half a head taller than she, but that was to be expected..he _was_ two years older than her, after all. 

-- 

End of ficcie! Review and say if you want it continued..etc..etc! ^^; 


	2. Dance of Villainy

DanceOfHeartsTwo

**Dance of Hearts**   
Chapter Two: Dance of Villiany   
By Ranma Inverse

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Author's notes: I hope this chapter isn't too tedious. ^^;; Pleaaaase review this fanfic! I'd really like s'more reviews! ^_^;;_

_ Oh, -.- For those who emailed me and got sorta confused. Eriol is NOT Tomoyo's brother in the CCS series. IN THIS FIC he is._

. . . 

"Sir, we've found the Last." A deep, serious voice spoke. The area was extremely dark at night, and so they had decided to meet. 

"The Last? A pure blood or mixed? We must find the Last pure blood. The only ones other than the Last, are mixed bloods, and they are members of the royal family." 

"We've found three possible. Strangely, two have mixed and the other might be a pure blood, but we are not sure which. We will have to make Li Syaoran investigate further into this matter." 

The echoing second voice spoke once more. "So you haven't found the Last. Do you know which one might be, and which two are the mixed bloods?" 

"No, that is why we are sending Li Syaoran to investigate." 

"Ah...very well." The two darkfigures bowed to eachother and departed in seperate ways. 

From the trees, Meiling emerged onced they were out of sight. "Oh no you don't. You won't have any of them. I'm protecting them." She shook her head. "Won't they ever learn?" She walked back to the group slowly. 

--   
End of the extremely short second chapter. Making questions rise in your head, huh. ^_^; ------^~ Think realleh hard. Chapter Three will be up sometime! 


	3. Dance of A Journey Beginning

DanceOfHeartsThree

**Dance of Hearts**   
Chapter Three: Dance of A Journey Beginning   
By Ranma Inverse

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Author's notes: Thank you, reviewers! As promised, a new chapter to Dance of Hearts! Perhaps I have given you enough time on pondering the last, tiny, poor excuse for a chapter. ^.^_

_. . ._

Sakura stepped lightly across the grass as she spread her arms out and twirled around. As she twirled around three times, her hands slowly came up to above her head, connecting. The two sashes, green and blue that waved around her moved slowly in the wind as she came to a stop and stood there for a few moments; then opened her eyes as her ears recognized the sound of someone clapping. 

Eriol sat not but five feet away from her, casually seated on a rock. "Very well done," he smiled gently as Sakura blushed. 

The Enfuido frowned as she ran over to them, almost panting out of breath. "Eriol, Sakura, get going back to the rest of the group. We're leaving sooner than I thought." 

Something, or someone from the trees surrounding the clearing smiled calmly. _Oh no you don't...you won't get away that easily. Running away just delays the inevitable.___

"But why, Enfuido? Why are we leaving so soon? This place is so beautiful-" Sakura spoke, but became silent as Meiling waved a hand, meaning she was going to speak. 

"Because I feel it. The air, the sky, it's going to storm here. We should leave just in case the storm will be too dangerous." 

"Enfuido, you've never done this be-" 

"Shut up! Sakura, listen to me. When I say something might be too dangerous and that we should leave, it will be too dangerous and we will leave. Don't protest. Pack up and then get into the same carraige Eriol and Tomoyo will be using. Mine." 

Sakura's eyes widened, then gave their Enfuido a curtsy while Eriol bowed. "Very well, Enfuido." 

. . . 

Later, while they rode inside the carraige and Meiling rode outside with the driver, Sakura finally built up nerve to speak. "Tomoyo, Eriol..where do you think we're headed now?" 

"Probably Tobinaro. It's the town closest to us," Tomoyo answered. She looked out one of the carraige windows and let out a small yawn, covering her mouth with a hand. "The moons out already." 

Sakura was already asleep. The carraige bumped slightly as it came across rough parts in the road, and slowly, Sakura's head fell onto Eriol's shoulder. Tomoyo saw this and giggled, while Eriol smiled down at the angelic face framed by golden hair. 

"Your friend is very honest. She must be even more amazing than I find her already." Eriol spoke softly, and Tomoyo nodded. 

"Sakura is so cute! She's loyal and true, she's there for you..she has so many qualities to her, and none bad." Tomoyo said, equally soft. 

The trio fell asleep as the moon came to the highest point it could in the sky, the area filled with sounds of the night. 

All the while, someone followed. 

... 

I really MUST write longer chapters! oi! x.x 


	4. Dance of A Newcomer

DanceOfHeartsFour 

**Dance of Hearts**   
Chapter Four: Dance of A Newcomer   
By Ranma Inverse

  
  
  


_ Author's Notes: I see how it is. T.T Just two reviews? I took so long, hoping for more..but none came! Oh well._   
_Please review this chapter and say what you like and dislike about my fanfics, so that I can keep how I did something right and fix how I did something wrong!___

_. . .___

As Tomoyo and Eriol stepped out of the carraige, they noticed the moon was only just beginning to fall, and midnight had only passed recently. Meiling jumped down from the carraige and directed them to the home they were going to enter and how to enter it then went to direct the rest of the entertainment group on where to go. That was what Sakura would have assumed, anyway, if she had not been asleep in Eriol's arms. Tomoyo giggled at that fact and put her hands together. 

"You look like a newlywed carrying your wife." 

Eriol blushed, then turned serious. "I would hope not, or she would be in as much danger as us." 

Tomoyo stopped smiling and sadly nodded her head. "We can never marry until our eighteenth birthday...and even then, would we want to endanger the one we loved?" 

"I would never, and eighteen for me is my next birthday, and you're just one year younger than me. Sixteen." Eriol spoke and then smiled, "It is sad though...Enfuido was assigned for us, and then someone reported a baby with a strange aura about her and dropped her off with Enfuido and both of us. Enfuido named her Sakura, and so you grew up with her. I only joined a few days ago, and you had been overjoyed to see me, as you said." 

"It is sad that she's getting mixed up in all this, though." Tomoyo put a hand on the sleeping girl's forehead. 

"True." The two went to the place that they had been directed to, locked the door, shut the windows, and put Sakura in one of the four beds. 

Tomoyo went to the kitchen to make dinner and Eriol sat on the edge of the bed Sakura slept on, waiting for her to wake up. 

. . . 

A knock on the door came and Eriol answered the door warily. A boy the same age as he was the knocker, with dark brown hair and soft brown eyes. The boy smiled. 

Eriol could see the small aura similar to Tomoyo and his own and blinked in suprise. "Syaoran?" 

"Long time no see, Prince Eriol." 

"Shh! Don't say that out loud!" He clamped a hand shut over his old friend's mouth and shoved him inside before shutting the door. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I was asked by your parents to come and protect you." 

Eriol sat on the empty bed next to Sakura's and watched Syaoran. "Ah." 

Syaoran's eyes darted to the sleeping blonde girl, and his eyes widened slightly. "Another one? And what power does she have?" 

"We're unsure..." Eriol stopped as Syaoran seemed to not be hearing him. The old friend reached his hand down and brushed the blonde bangs from the porcelain-like face. 

"Ka....kawaii." Syaoran blushed and then looked away. Eriol grinned, fighting down the small sense of anger he felt. 

"Ah, Syaoran finds the beautiful Sakura cute. How...understating. Cute is an understatement." Eriol stood up and stretched his arms out. "Well, i'm going to help Tomoyo cook. You watch for when Sakura wakes up. 

Syaoran allowed guilt and pain to show on his face once Eriol left the room. He was betraying them...but he couldn't help it. It was for the good of everyone. 

. . . 

Is this one shorter or longer than the last chapter? I think it's a little longer. Oi no da..I WILL make the next chapter longer than this one. >


	5. Dance of Calm, Gentleness, Wonder and Gu...

DanceOfHeartsFive 

**Dance of Hearts**   
Chapter Five: Dance of Calm, Gentleness, Wonder, and Guilt.   
By Ranma Inverse

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Author's Notes: Yay! Reviews! Reviews! Since you've been so nice...^.~ I decided to get right back to work on this fanfic! ^-^! I especially liked Shi-Angels review! ^_^ And please, please review your opinions about certain things that happen in the fic! ^.~ And! Also, when i'm done with this fanfic, what Card Captor Sakura couple should I write next? I'll write a Sakura/Eriol again one day, but I'm trying to increase the alt. couple pairing fics for every anime I watch. ^^ (At least, those that have alt. couples I like in them. ^.~ I also write traditional couples!)_

_ Remember! This is a fic where you have to try and piece everything I give you together, because unless you pay attention and do so the story won't make as much sense until it's explained, which'll be later, later, MUCH later on! (I think..I hope? O.o;)_   
_. . ._

Something soft was caressing her cheek. The touch was tentative and soft, gentle and reserved. It felt like silk. Sakura opened her eyes halfway and the soft caress stopped. She made a sound of regret and opened her eyes a little wider to see what was going on around her. 

Eriol sat on the edge of the bed smiling at her. "Good Morning, Sakura! Did you sleep well?" 

Sakura blinked at him, not fully awake; murmured a yes and sat up slowly. She rubbed her eyes and then looked around the room once more. "Is this where we're going to stay for awhile?" 

He nodded and stood up, walking a few feet away before turning back around. "I forgot to tell you, an old friend of Tomoyo and I came yesterday night. You'll meet him soon." 

With that said, he left the room. 

Sakura looked at the pile of bags dumped in a corner of the room and searched through the bag that contained her things. She pulled out a plain black dress with a white collar and white tips on the end of the sleeves and donned it quickly before anyone could walk into the room. She then entered the same room Eriol had gone into. 

Tomoyo stood in front of a fire place where a giant cauldron-looking pot hung over the flames and mixed whatever was inside of it with a large, wooden spoon. She wore a white apron over a sky blue work-dress. Her dark raven hair was wrapped up in a ponytail that waved as she turned to face Sakura with a warm and cheerful smile. 

"All I really know how to cook is stew, so that's what we're having for lunch today." 

"Hooeee?! Lunch? I just woke up!" 

Tomoyo giggled, "We felt guilty about having to wake you up this morning so we didn't. It's around noon now." She put an arm around Sakura's shoulders before the blonde girl could move away. "You didn't miss anything important so don't worry! Enfuido is out doing something...I think it was to buy some things, but i'm not sure. Anyway, have you met Syaoran yet?" 

The door opened and the mentioned boy walked in. As the two girls jumped and turned to face him, he blinked. He smiled. "Eriol said you'd be making lunch, Tomoyo. I wasn't sure if that was true or not so I decided to check for myself." His gaze went to Sakura, and they widened slightly. 

"You must be Sakura. Eriol and Tomoyo told me a bit about you." He walked to her and stopped but a few inches away. "Nice to meet you." 

Sakura smiled and took his hand in hers. "Nice to meet you too! I've been wondering who the newcomer was Tomoyo and Eriol were talking about!" 

"But he's not a newcomer." Eriol said as he walked past the door. Tomoyo nodded. 

"That's right, he left because he had to do some training, which took longer than either of us thought it would take, and has now returned." Tomoyo went back to stirring the stew in the large cauldron. Sakura blinked. 

"Oh." 

Meiling burst through the door into the house in a fury and growled, holding a large bag. "Will no one help me with this heavy bag?!" 

"Yes, Enfuido!" Sakura rushed out of the kitchen into the main room with four beds. Meiling smiled as Sakura wrapped her hands around the handle where Meiling's hands were also bunched up and trying to hold it. Together they hauled it into the kitchen and deposited it on the table. 

"Eriol, Syaoran, get your sorry butts in here!" Meiling shouted. The two boys rushed in, from different doors. Syaoran saluted and Eriol bowed. 

"Listen. We're going to be staying here for awhile so I bought some food and other things we'll be needing. For the five of us, this place'll be a temporary home. There's three laws I have that you need to follow here: One, whoever cooks does not clean the dishes. Two, no fighting. Three, If I add any more rules, you follow them. That's all." Their Enfuido yawned, "I'm going to bed, I haven't slept since the day before yesterday. Don't wake me up unless it's important or supper." With that, she left the kitchen. 

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Enfuido hasn't changed since I last saw her." 

"Enfuido _never_ changes", Tomoyo commented. Eriol nodded and peeked over Tomoyo's shoulder. 

"I'll help you if you let me taste test it", Eriol said seriously with a glint in his eye. Tomoyo laughed and pushed him away. 

"You'd eat it all up before Syaoran, Sakura or I could have a spoonful!" 

"True. You're stew is so good Tomoyo!" 

The siblings playfully began to fight. Syaoran shook his head and walked over, putting a hand on Eriol's shoulder. "If you want to get her stew, you don't help her. You..." Syaoran whispered into Eriol's ear. Eriol laughed. 

"Alright then", Eriol turned back to Tomoyo and kneeled. "O' Love of my life, with eyes the color of the sea's heart. Will thou find in yourself pity for me and find the courage to hand over thy wonderful cooking over to me so that I may protect it from uncouth curs such as Syaoran." Eriol said poetically with humor filling his voice. Tomoyo laughed and shook her head as Syaoran glared at Eriol and tackled him. 

"I didn't say to call me a uncouth cur!" Syaoran grinned and gave Eriol a solid punch in the shoulder as he stood up. Eriol shrugged and went back to helping Tomoyo cook. 

Sakura smiled sadly as she watched them. They seemed to belong to a perfect world. She continued to put the things Meiling had bought in their proper places and pretended that she belonged in that perfect world too. 

. . . 

Since their were only four beds in the house, and five people lived there, Syaoran had volunteered to sleep on the floor, and so had been given blankets and a cusion for a pillow. But sleeping on the floor hadn't been the reason he couldn't sleep. 

It was guilt. 

And so, he lay on the roof of the house they would all call 'home' temporarily, and sighed into the cool, quiet breeze of the night. 

He didn't want to report in to his superior officer just yet, even though he already knew who the pure blood was and who the mixed bloods were. He sighed and sat up. 

Poor Sakura, did she herself know what she was? She didn't act like it. Her carefree eyes were filled with innocence. Eriol and Tomoyo knew about themselves, and so the light in their eyes was more determination and will than joy and innocence. Mixed bloods didn't have it as bad as pure ones did. 

No, pure bloods were hunted for, fought over and were either made as slaves or be forced to betray friends and loved ones to keep themselves independent from outside forces. Syaoran shook his head. If someone who could read thoughts listened to his right now, he wouldn't be making any sense. 

He looked at the moon and sighed once more. The curse of being a pure blooded Danuero (Dan-ew-row). Dream-dancers was what people who called the race now adays. Pfft, none cared to remember the real name of the race. Syaoran held a hand in front of him and looked at it. Cursed hands..._Danuero_ hands... 

--- 

_This chapter was ALOT longer than the other two! For now on chapters will be this long or longer (at least, i'll try to keep it that way!)___

_Sakura's a what?_   
_SYAORAN IS TOO?!_   
_What's going on no daaaa?!___

_^.~ hehe. More to come sooner than later if I get more reviews!_


	6. Dance of Attack!

**Dance of Hearts**   
Chapter Six: Dance of the Attack!   
By Ranma Inverse

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews! ^-^ The next chapter of Dance Of Hearts is now here! ^_^ Just wait until Yuki and Yue pop up, Yuki/Yue fans! They'll get good parts too (If you can call them good parts? I hope so!)_   
_o.o; Please don't fight over the hair coloring for Yue/Yuki. I think Yue's hair was silver? Uhm..Silver or White, I forgot. Im not gonna go into an arguement on his hair color, but if you can tell me if you think it was silver or white, please tell me. After giving me your opinion, please respect my decision on it. (I'm saying this because of what happened in one of my FF7 fanfics about Sephiroth..*sigh*) Yuki's hair looked like a soft gray..___

_Oh, some of this is gonna be odd. o_O Some of the Card Captor Sakura characters aren't going to appear in this fanfic.___

_Oh! To you whom I sent an email of information...^-^ I don't remember what I put in there, but I might have changed some of what's to come, I just went through the plot-ness of this story and changed some of it. o.O() So something I might have told you may have changed._   
_. . ._

_ "The moon is wonderful, is it not? But you seem to shine greater than the moon. You shine like the stars...you're aura."_

_ "...what?" She looked up to see a silver-haired being sat atop a large rock. She couldn't see his face, but somehow he seemed like a friend. She heard shouts and turned her head, but before she could tell what it was, the silver-haired being wrapped it's arms around her waist and took her up into the sky..._

_ She felt safe...and saw the being's wings._

Sakura opened her eyes as she heard a small creak on the roof. Her evergreen gaze wandered the room until she noticed the empty blankets on the floor. Where was Syaoran? She heard another creak from above and wrapped herself in a blanket before stepping outside. The air was crisp and cool instead of biting and chilly. She looked up at a ladder layed along the side of the house and climbed it to the top. 

She poked her head up and smiled as Syaoran stared at her. "What are you doing?" She heard him ask as she climbed onto the roof and scooted over to him. 

"I kept hearing creaking noises from the roof so...I came to check it out and found you here." Sakura looked at him questioningly. "Why are you here? Can't sleep?" 

Syaoran blinked, then smiled and nodded. Close enough to the truth. He chuckled softly when she failed miserably to stifle a yawn. "Why don't you go back down?" 

The blonde-haired girl covered her mouth and shook her head. "No, I'll stay out here with you." 

"I'll go down soon, don't worry." 

Evergreen eyes looked uncertain and Syaoran repeated what he had said. Sakura thought for a few minutes, then nodded and began to climb down the ladder. 

"So that's who the Pure Blood is, eh?" A lispy, hoarse voice spoke quietly into Syaoran's ear. Syaoran nodded and closed his eyes, holding a hand out with the palm facing the sky. He concentrated and slowly, a small dark green crystal appeared floating above his hand. He opened his eyes and the crystal shone ever so softly in the night. 

"And just what is that for, Lord Li?" The hoarse voice asked. 

"You wouldn't understand." Syaoran wrapped his hand around the crystal and held it gently. "The meaning of a crystal such as this...you wouldn't understand." After saying that, he fell silent and crept back into the house. 

. . . 

"Mornin' everyone!" Meiling boomed the next morning. Sakura, Eriol, Syaoran and Tomoyo sat up tiredly as their Enfuido acted as their alarm clock..not shushing until they stood up and went to get dressed. Eriol went to the kitchen to make breakfast while Tomoyo and Sakura went to the market to buy an ingredient Eriol needed to finish breakfast. Meiling took Syaoran out of the house for a 'walk they both needed', as their Enfuido had said. 

When they had gotten to an area where noone was or would be for quite some time, Meiling turned to face the dark brown-haired young man. "Why are you here? You've changed, Syaoran. You no longer have the look that you used to. You look troubled..lost is more of a fitting word, actually. A..dream-dancer such as yourself shouldn't look so. I sent you off to train, not to..." She trailed off, not sure if she should say anything else. 

Syaoran crossed his arms. "It's dangerous to even say the current-name for my race. Only the four guardians born to protect us are able to tell who we are just by a glance. Guardian Meiling...you are just one. Why do I look..troubled, you say? The same reason you look wary. The enemy is moving in. They're going to try and take all of us. All four Guardians and all the remaining...of my race." He caught himself from saying the name that would attract even the trees' ears. 

Meiling crossed her own arms and frowned. "So you know. I always suspected it was you who had remembered and told Eriol and Tomoyo." She sighed and smiled ruefully. "Well, at least I protected you from the knowledge for a little while, eh?" She brushed the black-turning grey hairs from her face and began to leave. 

"You can take a walk or come with me back home to help Eriol. Take your pick." She turned a corner and disappeared from sight. 

It took Syaoran only a few seconds to decide. He followed the Enfuido. 

. . . 

"How hard could it possibly be to find three measly potatoes?" Tomoyo asked to no one in particular as they looked through the 15th cart. Sakura smiled encouragingly. 

"I'll take the next isle while you finish up this one. If you find three potatoes, buy them. If we end up with six potatoes we'll just have the other three tomorrow. Do you need the bag or should I keep it?" The blonde-haired girl held the large, brown sack out to Tomoyo. 

She smiled and shook her head. "No thanks, you have a better chance of finding three potatoes than I do. If I do find some, it'll be easy to carry them so I don't need it either way." 

Sakura nodded at Tomoyo's words and left the raven-haired girl's sight. 

Many, _many _minutes later Sakura looked at the still empty sacklike-bag that she used to carry things in. She sighed and turned the corner to look for any other shops she had overlooked. 

None. She looked around and realized she was lost. Sakura slid to the ground on her knees and stared at her knees. 

"You look sad." A soft, warm voice spoke. Sakura lifted her head to see a tall young man with soft gray hair and equally soft brown eyes. He was holding a basket and looked only a few years older than her. "What do you need?" He bent down and smiled at her. "My name is Yukito, but please call me Yuki." 

"My name is Sakura...I'm looking for some potatoes, but for some reason none of the stores have any..and while I was looking for them I got lost.." 

Yukito's smile turned gentler and he took out seven things from his basket. "Since you've had so much trouble finding them, I'll give you some potatoes for free." He dropped them into her bag. She let out a small squeak of protest before he shushed her. "If you really want to pay for them in some way, then.." He held out a small pendant, a clear, diamond-like crystal in the shape of a bunny. "Here, this is how you may pay for them. Wear this around your neck and never take it off." 

Sakura blinked, puzzled. "How could this be a way to repay you?" She looked up at him as he straightened and took a step back from her. 

He put the necklace on her as the pendant glittered in the sunlight. "You'll see someday. Oh, no matter what anyone says..never take the pendant off. It may be the only thing saving your life. I recommend wearing it under your clothing as well, for someone might want to try and steal it if you don't." His words caused Sakura to wrap a soft hand around the pendant. 

She blinked once again and they stood in front of the house she was temporarily living in. Her eyes widened and she let go of the pendant, looking at Yukito in wonder. "How...?" She asked softly. 

But Yukito wasn't there. 

Confused she looked at her surroundings. He wasn't there, but she felt like he was _somewhere_. Sakura blinked. That didn't make sense..did it? She tucked the pendant under her clothing. "Thank you." She whispered, before stepping inside. 

"Sakura!" Cried Tomoyo and ran to hug her blonde-haired friend. Eriol stepped into the room blinking, in a white apron and holding a warm bowl of what looked to be soup. Meiling was sitting on her bed reading and Syaoran was finishing up his breakfast. 

"We were worried about you", Eriol spoke up, "And this bowl of soup is begging to be eaten by you. It doesn't have any potatoes in it, but it's still pretty good." 

Sakura smiled and gently placed her bag down before going into the kitchen and eating Eriol's soup. They all listened as Sakura explained why she took so long coming back...not mentioning the part about Yukito and the pendant. 

It didn't matter though, for she didn't get to finish. In the middle of her explanation the door burst down and six men wearing hoods that covered their faces rushed in. 

It all happened in a matter of seconds. Meiling shouting out a word, arrows appearing and thrusting themselves straight into the hooded men. They were not affected. Syaoran grabbed the bag with the seven potatoes in them and threw them at Sakura before lunging at one of the men. Tomoyo was grabbed by one and the scene was covered in a mixture of screams, shouts, arrows, fire, and lightening. Sakura couldn't tell which was attacking who. 

"Sakura! Run! Escape! If you can, get help!" Eriol yelled. 

"Look for someone named Yue!" Syaoran shouted before setting afire one of the hooded men. Sakura took only one step back from the scene when one of the men grabbed her. She opened her mouth to scream, but it was instead the man who did so. His hands that were holding her were melting as if he had touched acid. From under her dress the pendant glowed. 

"Sakura, do what you're Enfuido tells you to do! Get away from here! Find someone named Yue!" Meiling repeated at the end what Syaoran had said. 

As fear overtook the blonde girl, she ran. 

--- 

_This chapter was longer than the last one. ^_^ Sorry if the last scene seemed kind off..unrealistic. (At least, unrealistic for a magic-using world with different races and the like?)_


	7. Dance of Explanations

**Dance of Hearts**   
Chapter Seven: Dance Of Explanations   
By Ranma Inverse

  
  
  
  
  


_ Author's Notes: Heehee~! Arigatou SOOOO SOOOO much for the reviews! PLEASE review this chapter as well! Hope you like it!_

_If you think Sakura's hair is brown, very well. In this fanfic, it's blonde. I think it is blonde, but if it isn't then it's blonde in this fanfic, so meh. =p (Yes! You have now witnessed a fanfic author being immature! XD)_

_. . ._

Sakura, out of breath and unable to run any farther, dropped down on all fours facing the ground, gasping for breath. She turned her head quickly when she heard footsteps. "And I find you troubled once more. Hello, Sakura." 

The tired girl blinked as she tried to register who the voice belonged to. It's owner stopped walking once it reached her and kneeled down. "Are you hurt?" 

Evergreen eyes blinked, then she smiled as it finally registered who it was. "Yuki!" 

Yukito smiled back at her comfortingly and picked her fallen form up, as she seemed too tired but to do anything but speak and put up a false pretense of happiness. "Sakura, what happened?" He said after a moment. Tears began to fall from the girl's eyes and he held her close in another attempt at comfort. 

"I'm not sure..." Sakura spoke as the tears fell. "People attacked us..and they told me to run...and I ran. They told me to find someone named Yue..." 

Yukito's eyes widened. "That's my older brother's name." How could whoever was travelling with this _Danuero _know Yue? Could it be that there had been other _Danuero_ with her...? As the younger girl clutched to him as her silent tears turned into sobs, he brought his attention back. He would ask her later. 

Turning, the gray haired man began to carry her as he walked. Sakura lifted her head up at him and blinked, a few tears still flowing. "We have to go help them!" 

"Who?" Yukito blinked, then sat her down on the dry ground. "You have to explain to me..." 

"How can I explain when even I'm not sure what's going on? All I know is that I have to find Yue, this pendant you gave me saved me, my friends are in trouble and I have no idea what else is going on!" Sakura cried and tugged on his sleeve. 

"It only hurts those who have evil intentions," Yukito spoke of the pendant. "Why do you need to find Yue?" 

"I don't know. They just told me to run and find Yue. Enfuido said..." she drifted off as she noticed the odd look in Yukito's eyes. 

Yukito put his hands on her shoulders gently; his expression turned serious. "What was your enfuido's name?" 

"...Meiling." Sakura's eyes filled with confusion, "Why?" 

Yukito picked her up roughly, along with her bag-sack, and began to run extremely fast in the direction he had come from, the opposite of the way she had came. "Then you _are_ her! I thought you were more than just a dream dancer...but she wouldn't have told you that, would she?" He murmured to himself as he ran. Sakura's confusion increased as she listened to his almost inaudible words. 

"You've got the wrong girl, Yuki...I'm just Sakura. I'm not a dream dancer, i'm just an orphan," The blonde girl spoke as he carried her. 

"I will explain when I have time. Meiling told you to find Yue?" Yukito asked her. Sakura nodded. His gentle hold on her tightened slightly, protectively and his pace seemed to increase to a faster pace than a normal human could ever possibly achieve. 

Yukito whispered to her after a long ammount of time, "I'll take you to Yue. You don't have to worry...just close your eyes and sleep..." his voice lulled her, and she soon found herself closing her eyes tiredly. 

. . . 

She awoke hearing voices. One voice was familiar...Yuki's, but the other one...she couldn't determine who it was. It was deeper than Yuki's. Sakura sat up and took a look about her surroundings. She was in a comfortable bed in a normal room. On a chair near the door her bag-sack, to her relief and she let out a worried sigh. Then she jumped out of bed and ran to the door before realizing she was no longer wearing the clothing she had been wearing yesterday. She now wore an extremely long sleepshirt that fell below her knees. The green eyed girl blinked in confusion for a moment, then shook her head and opened the door. The voices she had been hearing stopped. 

"Sakura?" Yukito appeared in front of her immediately, making sure that she was alright. 

She looked at him seriously, "We have to go and save Eriol, Tomoyo and the others!" 

"Prince Eriol, Prince Tomoyo, Meiling...who else was with you?" 

"Syaoran--who are you?" Sakura answered then jumped at the realization that the question had not been asked by Yukito. Near them stood a tall, pale-skinned man. The first thing she noticed about him were the large, white soft feathered wings coming out from his back. The second thing was his pair of ice blue eyes that seemed to see right into you while they themselves were too deep and mysterious to read. If one tried to read them, they would immerse themselves in those haunting eyes... 

Sakura blinked and brought her attention to the rest of him. He had long hair that resembled the silvery moonlight and he wore white robes that sorceror's were known to wear. From one ear dangled an earring of the moon. She stepped back cautiously, intimidated by his presence and bumped into the door behind her. 

The silver-haired man bowed to Sakura, but didn't smile. "I am Yue. My brother has told me about you...the little that he knows." 

Her eyes widened and she smiled happily, "So _you're_ Yue! I finally found you! My enfuido said to find you!" 

"Meiling." It was not a question. 

"..Yes, her name is Meiling," Sakura looked uncertain. "Why?" 

"We can't explain that unless you're who we think you are," Yukito spoke up in his friendly manner. "You know of the _Danuero_ don't you?" 

Sakura nodded. Yue let out a sigh and turned to Yukito. "I don't think we should try to explain yet. Without Meiling or Cerberos-" 

"That reminds me," Yukito interrupted Yue and looked at Sakura, once again putting on a kind smile. "Come with us to the living room and explain what you've been saying to me." 

The blonde nodded and followed them down a large staircase into a larger room furnaced with comfortable chairs and pillows with a table in the middle. Yue guestured for her to sit at chair facing them once he and Yue had sat down. She did so, and stared at them for a few moments. 

"When Yukito left, I got home and after awhile these men attacked....I don't know who they were, but Eriol, Syaoran and Meiling seemed to know what was wrong. They fought them, but something about them kept pulling me towards them, and when I got captured the man that had grabbed me screamed like he was in pain and Yuki's pendant glowed. After that, Syaoran and Meiling told me to run and find Yue." Before Yue or Yukito could say anything to her words she stood up with a determined look on her face. 

"You'll help me help them, won't you? You know what's going on, don't you? Why did they want us?" Sakura demanded, an unusual thing for her. 

The two brothers looked at her for a moment, considering, then Yukito stood up and walked over to her. He leaned down slightly and put his palm on the clothing she was wearing where her pendant hung underneath. It glowed and gave off a light blue light and Sakura found herself unable to move for the few moments he kept his hand there. She took a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding when he removed hand and she could move once more. 

Yukito walked back to the seat across from her and next to Yue, then smiled. "Now I know...you are the Last." 

Sakura cocked her head to the side. "Last? Last of what?" 

"The last of the Danuero's," Yue spoke up, "though you aren't really the last. You're the only one who hasn't been tainted by the enemy." 

"Who's the enemy?" Sakura asked. 

Yukito's smile stopped. "They don't have a name, they're just the ones who convinced most of the Danuero race that they were better than humans, elves and all the other races. The remaining ones split in two. You know how there are cats and dogs? Consider the Danuero race a mix of the two, that half the dogs and cats turned into bulls and cows and the remaining cats and dogs split into cats and dogs, so that the dogs could protect the cats, or the other way around? Well, the Danuero race is a mix of two kinds of peoples. Some have different kinds of power than the other Danuero, and they became the Guardians of the Danuero. They became the ones who would protect the remaining Danuero and themselves. I know this is confusing to follow, but there were very few Guardians. In the beginning there were ten, but five died and five were left. One of the ones that died though found a way to be reborn in normal Danuero and that he would only awaken in a time of need..." 

"So there are really six of us still alive," Yue cut in. 

"Yes, that's true," Yukito agreed and continued. "Out of those six, one of the guardians turned...evil, I guess you could say, though evil isn't the correct term. He began to agree with a certain Danuero that Guardians and Danuero were better than everything else and that they should live any way they choose and the other races should be their slaves. It's wrong, but we couldn't convince him, couldn't turn him away from it. Later on, he managed to convince even more Danuero to come over to his side by force." 

Yukito sighed, "Anyway, the enemy had gotten rid of everyone, but Meiling--who is one of the five remaining Guardians, by the way--had managed to get you in time. You're the only pure blooded Danuero left other than the Guardians left that isn't on their side. The mixed-bloods are all in the royal family, and the guardians left are Yue, Kerberos, Meiling and I, except for the one that is reborn every time he's killed. That one...his name used to be...ah, well it's not important." Yukito stood up. 

"Shouldn't you tell Sakura what you were doing when you touched that pendant?" Yue asked him. 

Yukito smiled at Sakura. "I was looking through your memories. I needed to, you see, to find out if you were really the Last." 

Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked confused. "I still don't understand that much, but...at least now I know more than I did before. But...are you really telling the truth?" 

Yue and Yukito nodded. The blonde sighed and shrugged, standing up. "I believe you, then. Can we go find Meiling, Eriol and the others now?" 

The two brother's looked to eachother, Yue's expression unreadable while Yukito looked slightly worried. When Yukito looked back to her he put his hands on her shoulders. "We can't be sure where they'll be, but we do have some good news..." 

Yue walked to the door. "If a Guardian is with someone, we can sense them. Unless Meiling is hiding her..."scent" if one could call it that from Guardians on her side, we should be able to find her," with that said, the silver haired Guardian left the room and shut the door. 


	8. Dance Of Dungeon Cell

**Dance of Hearts**   
Chapter Eight: Dance of Dungeon Cell   
By Ranma Inverse

  
  
  
  
  


_ Author's Notes: Wow. *.* Those reviews for chapter seven were the best i've ever had. 'Specially the one from Ten No Oni/Shinji-kun!*sniffs* I'm so happy! ^_^ Arigatou! Please review this chapter too! Also, this chapter was hard. I was kind of stuck on what to write, so this chapter came out a little (little? *cough*) shorter than the last two or three. Gomen._   
_Aaand, this is supposed to be a kind of fill in chapter for the other half of the crew, to see how they're doing.___

_. . ._

Pain. 

What was going on? Tomoyo opened her eyes wearily, still trying to ignore the pain coming from her leg. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before looking around the deep, dank place. It seemed like a typical dungeon...but where were they _exactly_?   
The raven haired girl blinked and looked around. It was hard to see in the darkness...where were the others? Her eyes shot wide open. Was Sakura alright? 

The small flickering of candlelight became evident by the shadows being created on the wall. Tomoyo blinked and listened as footsteps came nearer and she could eventually make out voices...one, she recognized barely, she had heard once before. More than just once...she knew that voice. She just couldn't identify it. 

"...You _will_ let them go, eventually." 

"I will let them go only if am ordered to by my superior officers," an older, sneering voice spoke. 

"I _am_ one of your superior officers." 

"_You_ are merely an _adolescent_. You may have been the one who ranks higher, but in this place, I am the one with higher power." 

"Would you stop being a mule with a butterfly's brain! The fact that I was the one who ended up more skilled and powerful than you five years ago is a stupid cause to have a grudge against me! Someone was bound to outrank you, and I was the one who did. Get over it. If I hadn't, Touya still would have, and he would have defeated you instead." 

Tomoyo tried to be as still as she could to remain detected as the two men walked by in uniforms. One was shorter than the other, the tall one appearing to be much older than the one Tomoyo judged to be a head taller than she. The younger, familiar voice belonged to that one. There conversation wasn't making much sense until the topic was changed and they stopped a cell near her own. 

"I know you won't let Mei--the guardian go, but would you at least let the dark haired girl and boy go? They are of no use." 

Finally, she recognized the uniforms the two militarily dressed men were wearing. They were of Fanatia, a large kingdom far from her own. What were Fanatian soldiers doing here? And, once again...where was she? 

"Perhaps. They might hold information. We will interrogate them." 

"Hmph. When you say interrogate, I know you mean to torture them if they don't give the desired answers. What if they really _don't_ have the information? The Last ran before we could catch her...and some....light from something around her neck prevented those senseless mercenaries of yours from touching her." 

The older man made a displeased, unpleasant sound. "We know, then, that at least one guardian other than the well _respected,_" Tomoyo noted that he mocked the word, "Meiling has found her." 

"Of course." The younger man spoke. Through the candlelight the raven haired girl could tell he had brown hair. 

"Other than your suspicions, _Lord_," the older man spat the word, "_Syaoran_." 

Dark blue eyes widened and she began to tremble at the realization. _...No_. "...No," was her quietest whisper. 

. . . 

Syaoran glared at Sergeant Satoru. "Don't mock me." 

He just wanted to make sure, at least, that his old friends Princess Tomoyo and Prince Eriol would be safe. He had noticed Eriol's younger sister watching them as they had passed by her cell with curious eyes. Regret roared up inside him, and he struggled to contain it. Emotions...he wished he didn't have them anymore. 

If only Meiling hadn't sent him away... 

The brown haired young man brought his attention back to the Sergeant as the fourty-five year old man shouted at Meiling. "...itch. Speak up, I said! Well, where is she?" 

"She? Oh...I thought you were referring to food," came the reply from the dark corner. Her words were meant to annoy Sergeant Satoru. It worked and he shouted a few curses. 

Syaoran turned around, shrugging. "I see why I ended up being the higher ranking officer. You can't even handle a single, wounded guardian." 

With those words spoken, he walked away. 

. . . 

Questions, insults, questions, curses. The cycle of words the Sergeant she did not (or care to) know the name of was repetitive. When she told him so, he spoke more curses, and began asking questions again. Meiling turned her head away from him and observed the wall, drowning in thought. 

When he left, she would observe her surroundings more thoroughly and devise a way to escape. Until then, she could only brainstorm. 

Plotting was exactly what she did once the Sergeant gave up for the time being, and left.   


- - - - - - - - 

_Author's after chapter comments: I bet you're wondering..."Why such a short chapter after waiting so long for an update?" "What about Eriol...?"_   
_All will be revealed in the next chapter! ^_^_   
_Well, some stuff, anyway. >.>_


End file.
